Electronic devices are being miniaturized for personal use, but no comprehensive connector technology exists to integrate them into clothing in order to integrate electronics into clothing in a body-conformable and comfortable fashion. The present invention comprises a wearable connector element and interconnects for it, satisfying the need for body conformability/comfort, specific environmental stability (to harsh weather and laundering) and mission-specificity, as well as a real-world architecture for military and non-military garments.
There is a need for a secure system to ensure that the integrity of a shipping carton within an intermodal shipping container (International Standards Organization) has not been compromised during shipment. Current carton security systems do not meet homeland security needs and require bulky electronics and specialized shipping cartons with hard cases and traditional switch-activated intrusion alarm systems.